


东方雨

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 并不民国的民国AU部分灵感来自于《罗曼蒂克消亡史》
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 14





	东方雨

U城黑帮最有名的董佬新包养了一个男人，很漂亮，也很会利用自己的漂亮，把董佬哄得开心，钞票大把进账，于是越来越放纵。

董佬上了年纪，目光有种仿佛浑然天成的悲天悯人，开始热衷于做慈善家，被李汶翰看似清纯的脸迷惑，也不要求李汶翰伺候他，就收了跟在身边，体面地当个安静的花瓶。

但花瓶岂能甘于寂寞，李汶翰不知死活，拿董佬的钱去睡小白脸，花天酒地好不快活，同高大英俊留学归来的男大学生暧昧不清。

话传到董佬耳里，董佬正在看折子戏，拿起茶盏不紧不慢地品一口热茶，挥手招来自己年轻的心腹。

心腹叫嘉羿，跟着董佬干了少说也有十多年，十五岁起拿刀握抢，对杀人习以为常，面容冷峻，话不多但很受董佬信任。

李汶翰也挺喜欢他，不过不常喊他嘉羿，更喜欢唤他的本名“嘉新”，软软糯糯的江南口音，尾音要似水灵灵的夜莺婉转，如同能把三魂六魄都勾过去。

坊间传言都讲，董佬被美色迷惑，宠李汶翰到无法无天的地步，连多年心腹都可以调去李汶翰身边服侍。

旁人艳羡李汶翰获得董佬万千宠爱，李汶翰自己则最明白董佬不过是光明正大安插眼线，但表面仍然装作恃宠而骄，偶尔言语调戏两句嘉羿，发觉嘉羿并不理会后反而更加得寸进尺。

前两日不小心感染了风寒，故作娇蛮不吃药，下人千求万恳李汶翰就是不听，嘉羿只好亲自来劝。

李汶翰含着颗糖，从鼻腔里发出一声微弱的嗤笑以示同等的轻视，偏过头去故意刁难他：“我不吃。除非你亲我一下。”

嘉羿负手而立，喜怒不形于色，只尊敬而疏离地道：“大嫂。”

李汶翰最烦嘉羿叫他大嫂，他委身于董佬也不过是形势所逼，外面战火纷飞，能找个安身立命之地属实不易，哪还由得他挑三拣四。

他风流惯了，张扬跋扈到近乎目中无人，虽然没念过几年书，但李汶翰明白自己鲜艳皮囊下的寡淡与无趣，就也不去刻意显摆自己的无知。

只有酒色财气能稍微安抚一下他。

嘉羿找到李汶翰时，他正在床上跟那个黄姓大学生缠绵，黄同学的东西还嵌在李汶翰体内，警惕地打量着不速之客，眼睛里有防备和恐惧，更多的是情事被赤裸裸公之于陌生人的尴尬与无措。

“哎呀，你吓到他了。”李汶翰倒是淡定，慢条斯理穿好衣服，如常的优雅，临走前还不忘给黄同学一个情意绵绵的吻：“那我先走啦。”

黑色轿车在楼下等候多时，嘉羿甚至体贴地给李汶翰打开车门，两个人沉默着坐上后座。

外面华灯初上，歌舞厅渐次热闹起来，人群在这样的乱世中勉强寻欢作乐，一张张麻木的脸疲惫而极致地快乐着，在歌声笑声中模糊掉家国情怀的责任。

嘉羿忽然说：“你这样，大哥很没面子。”

李汶翰裹着貂，对他话里的威胁视而不见，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，眼皮一掀笑得很随意：“你知不知道打扰别人睡觉很没礼貌？你把他吓走了，是不是该把你自己赔给我？”

嘉羿目视前方，沉稳而冷漠地应对李汶翰的挑衅：“大嫂，请你自重。”

“怎么，就许董武毅那个王八蛋在外面沾花惹草，却不让我过几天潇洒日子？流氓也不是你们这么当的呀？”

车内光线昏暗，司机比嘉羿还寡言，对方才的谈话充耳不闻，依旧专注地开着车，仿佛只会开车。

董佬的情人当然不止一个，李汶翰也断然不会是最后一个。嘉羿对这些再清楚不过，但不能妄加谈论，因为大哥始终是大哥。

“跟我睡觉，很快活的。”

李汶翰凑近，身上有阵奇异的暗香，许是喷了昂贵的香水，像狐妖一般蛊惑人心。

好歹勉强算见过世面，嘉羿不动声色地往后退开一段距离，脸上依旧看不出情绪，还是那句李汶翰觉得无聊至极的“大嫂，请你自重”，心里却叹了口气，造孽啊，造孽。

至于李汶翰在外面乱搞，董佬实则不在意这种不痛不痒的小事，但到底面子和声誉比较重要。

李汶翰被关进暗房三天，再出来时，磨去了眼中的锋芒，变成一颗钝化的珍珠，狼狈地被架回房休息。

嘉羿心道阿弥陀佛，一山更比一山高，恶人自有恶人磨。

杀人不过头点地，但董佬慈悲为怀，拿大额银票十分阔绰地打发了那个黄姓男大学生，果真再也没见过他。

适逢时局暂时不那么动荡了，山雨欲来前的平静或者说是沉寂，嘉羿落了个清闲，陪董佬的一个马仔跑去舞厅玩玩。

不入流的小舞厅，门口的招牌破旧，胜在价格便宜，地段也姑且还算不错。

街口常年站着化着浓妆拉客的妓女，浓郁的劣质香水刺鼻，挥着艳粉色手绢冲嘉羿抛媚眼：“啊哟，哪里来的小帅哥哦，跟姐姐睡觉要不啦？你这么帅，不收你钱的哦！”

一进门，庸俗的脂粉气引得嘉羿反胃。他不常来这种地方，虽然还算个地痞流氓，但没有那些坏毛病，嫖娼赌博吸鸦片一样都不沾，只偶尔抽支香烟。

台子上有个女人在唱歌，情啊爱啊的靡靡之音。嘉羿听两句的工夫，已然被三四个大胆的男女摸了好几把。

同伴早就不见了踪影，嘉羿仍然认为他命里同舞厅这样的地方相克，大抵他成见够深，舞厅就算装修得再怎么气派，哪怕如百乐门那般金碧辉煌极尽奢靡，也难以消除他根深蒂固的刻板印象。

在他胡乱批判之际，一只手搭上了他的肩。

来人打扮得像舞女，穿着酒红色的旗袍，开衩大到嘉羿多看一眼都觉得是亵渎。因相貌端正，抹了胭脂竟不觉突兀，更衬得五官精致，丝毫不输当红的影星。

李汶翰拿一把羽毛扇掩住口鼻，阴阳怪气地呛道：“哟，这不是黄嘉新吗？你也来这种地方哦？你来这种地方你大哥知道吗？”

“……”嘉羿明白李汶翰心中有气，在以彼之道还彼之身，他一方面想不出辩驳的话，另一方面又莫名自认理亏，于是只能跑到外面去抽烟。

点火的时候李汶翰出来，手指也夹着一支烟，挑眉道：“借个火？”

天色渐暗，李汶翰的脸隐没在一片萧条的阴影中，长睫微垂，涂着丹蔻的指尖在夜里白似葱玉，李汶翰慵懒地吐出一个烟圈，毫不吝啬地展示明艳的、带着很强攻击性的风情。

李汶翰偏头和他对视，眼底的光很不真切，仿佛一尊玉观音，不悲不喜，只是来人间一趟，施舍给他一些从没有过的留恋和爱。

此时此刻嘉羿不知道自己到底是谁，杜先生、黄老板抑或是其他，其实他可以是任何人。

但他又不是任何人。甚至他连嘉羿都不是，也不是黄嘉新，他只是一个意向，追寻虚幻而危险的美的具象化。

这一切都很荒唐，甚至苍白的月光洒下来，他都觉得宛若隔开了两个世界。

他分明最清楚，眼前的是大嫂，是他大哥董佬的情人。这是李汶翰。

可是人在爱前，总有一瞬会情不自禁。

然后李汶翰同他接吻，烟雾缠绕在冰凉的唇边，他的体面终于被彻底粉碎。

菩萨保佑。他想。

然而他们的地下情到底没有发展起来，第一是因为嘉羿对董佬还是忌惮，也有尊敬，和一些愧疚。

第二是他被李汶翰弄怕了。

董佬在城南谈事，对方很好说话，只是指名要李汶翰作陪。董佬把玩着手中核桃，笑得云淡风轻，让嘉羿去把李汶翰带来。

李汶翰躺在堂前椅子上，捧着本书闭着眼，红黑的封面，包装精美，但其实不过是低俗的三流情爱小说。

嘉羿知道他在装睡，道：“大嫂。”

李汶翰“嗯？”一声，已经不再去追究称呼之类的细枝末节，活动了一下僵硬的身体，那本书也落在地上。

书签掉出来，是一张嘉羿的相片。

他怕李汶翰的真心。

真心最可贵，也最可怕。

所以嘉羿避重就轻，说大哥要见你。李汶翰还不懂董佬见他要做什么，总归不可能是做爱，到了场子不得不懂，想装傻又觉得累，况且没有必要。

于是他冷笑两声，一声对着董佬，一声对着嘉羿。

随后在众人面前，在董佬面前、嘉羿面前、一众马仔和对方马仔面前，不卑不亢道：“想睡我？想得美。”

对方的脸色果然当即变得十分难看，董佬依旧无所谓地笑，端的是好一副正人君子的做派：“汶翰不愿意，那就算了。”

竟也真的就这么算了。

董佬愿意惯着李汶翰的心高气傲，自然不会是因为对李汶翰有多喜爱，他或许只是纯粹地利用李汶翰的脾气来表明自己的立场。

大哥忽然变得很陌生，在这样混浊的世道下，很难说清明确的黑白善恶，因而嘉羿也觉得自己变得陌生起来。

他穷酸、怯懦、不近人情，双手沾满鲜血，错杀许多冤魂，更年轻的时候也睡过几个清白姑娘，总之不算什么好货色。

夜里李汶翰跑到他房间投怀送抱，他立即投降，感到类似于崩溃后的无奈和无力。搂住李汶翰的时候嘉羿还在想，这是正常的吗？这是合理的吗？

他们躺在一起睡觉，李汶翰的腿缠住他的腿，嘉羿感到缓慢蔓延的快感，精神上的欢愉暂且使他放下肉体的欲望和一些姑且称之为灵魂自省的思考。

“嘉羿……嘉羿。”

嘉羿转过头，李汶翰钻进他的怀里，呼吸浅浅地打在他的脸上，近乎要把他灼伤。

嘉羿不敢看李汶翰的眼睛，怕看到同样炽热的什么东西呼之欲出，他想自己的声音一定异常沙哑：“嗯。”

“嘉羿……”

“黄嘉新。”

“你带我走吧……我们私奔，好不好？”

他那么漂亮，那么脆弱，那么像一场寂寞的烟火。

嘉羿几乎就要答应，但“好”终究梗在喉咙口，像锋利的刀片尖锐地划开他的动脉。

李汶翰伸手来解他的裤带，他这次终于没有拒绝。


End file.
